


some monsters and a kiss

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: Did someone say cotton candy? [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, Fluff, Kakashi is done with his shit, M/M, Obito is scared, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Obito is scared and Kakashi is just done with his shit.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Did someone say cotton candy? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814743
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	some monsters and a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> _It's fluff. Take care of your teeth._

“Obito, just lock the fucking doors and I don’t know – turn on some classical music or something.”

Obito could hear Kakashi’s exhausted sigh on the other end of the line. He had to pinch his nose for a moment, because _why did Kakashi not seem to get how serious this situation was?_ It was an international emergency, damn it, and if his best friend wouldn’t call the – the special forces – in the next five minutes, Obito would die. Literally. 

But it wouldn’t do to drive away the only person who was awake at this hour, and thus the only one who actually answered his phone.

“Baaakaaaashi,“ Obito stressed the other’s name out, whining pathetically all the while, and he was really, really regretting his dumb decision to watch a horror movie. Late at night. While he was alone in his flat. His inability to make thoughtful decisions be damned. 

(And Rin, if he was already there, because how does she dare going on a vacation with her girlfriend, when Obito was out there making dumb decisions.)

“What do you want to hear Obito?” Kakashi sounded annoyed now and Obito let out another whimper. 

He was sitting on his living room couch, knees drawn to his chest (you never knew what monsters could be lurking under the couch, or the bed, or-), and he was shivering slightly. His eyes were squinting as he tried to see something in the darkness of the flat and he wished Kakashi would be just a bit more sensitive.

“I don’t know,“ he whispered in his phone and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest, as a tree branch scraped against his window. 

“Should I be your knight in shining armor and rescue you from non-existent monsters?” 

Obito was sure that the other man meant it as a joke, but the thought of Kakashi _being here_ instantly calmed his frazzled nerves. “Yes, please.” There was a snort, before silence settled between the two friends.

“Please, Kakashi?” Obito tried again and he could hear Kakashi groan. Obito threw a fist in the air in silent victory. “Give me ten minutes.” Kakashi hung up, leaving Obito alone with thoughts full of monsters and a dark room.

A soft knock on his door startled Obito from the spot on his couch. He sprinted to the door, opening it with lightening speed and he threw himself in Kakashi’s arms. “Umph,“ Kakashi had difficulties to balance himself, but Obito couldn’t care less. Finally, he wasn’t alone anymore. _Kakashi was here._ Obito jumped up a bit, before wrapping his legs around the other’s waist and pressing his face in the crook of Kakashi’s neck.

The familiar scent of apples, dogs and something that was just Kakashi filled his nostrils and Obito could feel himself slowly coming down from his adrenaline high. He was so happy that his friend really _came_ that he couldn’t even be embarrassed about his sudden clinginess.

Kakashi chuckled softly, gripping Obito’s thighs to stabilize him and making his way into the flat. The first thing he did was to turn on the lights and Obito couldn’t believe that he didn’t thought of that himself.

Kakashi lowered himself on the couch, Obito still clinging to him like a koala. The silver-haired man stroked his back softly and a blush was creeping up Obito’s cheeks as he noticed the intimate position they were in. Well, yes, he was in love with Kakashi for years now, but he never wanted to say anything about it. He was to frightened about what could happen with their friendship if Kakashi didn’t reciprocate his feelings.

It was a risk Obito wasn’t ready to take.

But now he was sitting on Kakashi’s lap and who, in their right minds, wouldn’t take advantage of that? So Obito snuggled even closer, his nose sliding over smooth skin and their chests not even an inch apart. Kakashi’s breath hitched, but he didn’t say anything. As a matter of fact, the Hatake hugged Obito even tighter against him and was giving him a soft kiss on the top of his head. _Obito thought he was dreaming._

(Or the monsters have already killed him and he was in heaven.)

“Feeling better now?” Kakashi asked quietly after a while. Obito wasn’t yet ready to leave his comfortable place and he shook his head furiously. 

“Okay,” Kakashi went back to stroking his shoulders and sides. Obito listened to the humming sounds his friend made, shivering as one of Kakashi’s hands was slowly sliding under his shirt. 

Well, that was definitely _not_ a thing friends did with each other. At least he couldn’t remember ever touching his friends naked skin. But alas, he also couldn’t remember a time where he sat on Kakashi’s lap. Or anyone for that matter. (Except Pakkun, but the dog didn’t count.) What did all of this mean? Obito let out a sigh, goosebumps erupting on his skin as Kakashi began painting little patterns on his naked skin. The feeling of rough fingertips sliding over his skin made Obito’s mind hazy and before his brain could even begin comprehending what he was doing, he already kissed Kakashi’s neck.

Obito was frozen. What the fuck had he done? Kakashi was still stroking his back, apparently totally unimpressed from Obito’s little kiss. 

“Relax,” the other chuckled, “I won’t kill you.” 

Now, that was just a harsh joke and Obito straightened up.

“Don’t make bad jokes Kakashi. I was in danger.” 

“I’m sure you were,“ Kakashi was full out grinning now and Obito hit him on the chest. 

“I could have died!” 

That just made Kakashi laugh even harder and with a pout on his face Obito waited for the other to calm down.

“Don’t worry, Obito. I would have revived you with a kiss.” 

Obito was staring. Unblinking. Was Kakashi serious? And did he just implicate that Obito was some – some damsel in distress? The nerve of this man. 

“For the record-“ Obito said, pulling Kakashi nearer, “I kissed you first.” 

He pressed his lips against Kakashi’s, their teeth clashing, and Obito reveled in the surprised noise the other man made. Good god, but he could do this forever. Too soon for Obito’s tastes they separated from each other, his heart nearly exploding in his chest. 

“I have to tell you something,“ Kakashi whispered. 

“What is it?”

“There’s someone behind you.” 

Obito shrieked. Loudly.

(They slept together in Obito’s bed that night, legs tangled and fingers intertwined.)


End file.
